


Want

by ingafterdark (ingthing)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Digital Art, I had to increase the size of Crowley's penis several times I hope it is sufficiently large, Light Bondage, M/M, Nudity, Power Imbalance, The Mesopotamia Hair, Wings, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/pseuds/ingafterdark
Summary: Crowley has the hair of a Pantene model, wings, and literal big dick energy. Aziraphale wants in on it.A B&W Detailed Sketch commission as a gift for Oabsalom!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OAbsalom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).



Merry Christmas!! Here's a little gift commissioned by some Discord pals for [OAbsalom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oabsalom)!

I can only hope I drew Crowley's cock big enough as thanks for making the tenderest, horniest, feral-est server on this side of the GO fandom.

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ingafterdark/status/1209700297079062528?s=20)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B6e6hH8FRcRbm7CHUpSF_NRfJWB0oRbjZfZ2nI0/)


End file.
